Firearms are typically used for protection, competition, and recreational use. Proper training to use firearms is important to reduce possible injury or accidental death from unintentional discharge of the firearm. Traditionally, a person being trained is handed a firearm after receiving explanations of how the firearm works and etiquette for safely handling the firearm. New users, particularly younger users, may be unfamiliar with handling the kickback from some firearms recoiling. Uncompensated or improperly compensated recoil may cause direct injury to the shooter or bystander due to a ricocheting bullet.
The present invention is an adjustable sighting and shooting firearm mounting vise. The present invention greatly reduces human error associated with manually sighting-in a weapon, to facilitate the sighting-in process, to provide recreational training and shooting opportunities for young shooters, and to provide recreational shooting opportunities for physically handicapped gun enthusiasts. The present invention spares the shooter from recoil by securing the firearm to the present invention. Further, the present invention is able to be activated remotely to spare the shooter from the loud noises associated with the discharge of the fire arm.